Italiano Angeli
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Kris and Jill heads off to Italy to watch a big race, and have some time alone. But wherever Angels go, trouble go, right? -set after my other stories!- Please R&R :D - Complete!
1. Aereoplane

**Disclaimer**_**: **_**I do not own Charlie's Angels or the characters except Ella and other people you haven't seen in the show. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only, as usual. ****_  
_**

**Spoiler alert: Set after my other stories "_Angel in Fear_", "_Lost Angel_", "_Back for More_" and "_Angelic Instincts_". I do look back a lot, and it's less confusing if you've read past stories ^^  
**

**Note: I think I have an upload-addiction. Sorry ^^,  
I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I have a few chapters finished, so here we go :P**  
**And other note - my Italian is nooot very good, I'm still learning ;P** **So sorry for errors xD And lol, that goes for the English too ^^**

**Semper Fi, Agnes!**

**

* * *

**

**Italiano Angeli**

**Chapter 1.  
**

"I wanna sit by the window!"

"What are you, three?" Kris smiled as she moved out of the way, and let her big sister jump in next to the window in the airplane.

Jill smiled as Kris sat down next to her, and they both buckled up. They were on their way to San Marino, to see a big race, and then head off to Venice. Jill had explained to Kris that it was the San Marino Grand Prix that her friend and coworker John Clark were going to compete in. Jill had been invited to drive, as the only female driver, and she had been so happy about it. But since she had taken a bullet to the shoulder just a few days back, there was no way she could drive in the GP. This was the first year the San Marino Grand Prix was being held, and Jill was so upset that she missed it. But her manager, Justin Hanson, had been able to let John take her place, so at least one of them was racing.

"Hello everybody, and welcome on board. This is Captain Alberto Piavanini speaking, and I'll be transferring you to airport in Rimini, Italy. The flight will take about 14 hours, so lean back and relax… Ciao a tutti, e benvenuti a bordo. Questo è il capitan Alberto Piavanini…"

"Rimini? Weren't we going to San Marino?" Kris asked, confused.

Jill smiled.

"San Marino doesn't have an airport. Rimini is just 16 miles east of San Marino."

"Oh. Okay. How will we get to San Marino from Rimini then?"

"Mike and Jess is picking us up." Jill smiled

"Oh, how nice of them."

Jill smiled and leaned back in the chair as the plane began to move. Kris popped a chewing gum in her mouth, offering one to Jill who happily accepted it.

Minutes later, they were in the air.

* * *

"Kris, look! It's beautiful! Did you see it?"

Kris rolled her eyes at her sister, when Jill for the hundredth time saw something outside the airplane window. Jill turned to her sister, with a wide grin over her face, which quickly changed into a confused look when she met Kris' eyes.

"What?"

"You're kind of in the way."

"Did you want to sit next to the window?"

"Did I have a choice?"

Jill smiled widely again, before she heard something. Her eyes got wider and they shimmered out of joy, and Kris couldn't help but laugh when Jill sat up straight to look over the seats. She looked like a horse that had spotted something in the distance. The neck got five miles longer, and if Jill had horse-ears, they would have been pointed straight forward. Kris knew exactly what was going on when Jill looked like that. The foodwagon. Kris hated the airplane food, but Jill loved it. Jill loves all food, Kris has always found that amazing. Jill hunched down in the seat again, tugging at Kris' shoulder.

"Kris, it's coming!"

"Jeez, calm down."

"But I'm hungry."

"Wow, that must be a first." Kris smiled teasingly, which made Jill point her tongue towards Kris, but put it back in when the wagon rolled up besides them. Jill sat up straight again, smiling widely to the steward. When he turned to give the other row their food first, Jill fell back down, looking sad. A minute later, she shot up again as the steward turned against her and Kris.

"Pasta or chicken?" He asked.

"I want pasta and she wants chicken." Jill answered.

Kris looked confused at Jill. She didn't want chicken, she wanted pasta. But she tugged her shoulders and accepted the food from the steward. Jill dug into her pasta, hardly noticing Kris staring at her. She felt the stare, and slowed down the speed. With her mouth full of lasagna, she turned towards Kris.

"Whoot?" She asked with her mouth still full.

"Why do I want the chicken?" Kris asked.

Jill chewed and swallowed, then smiled.

"Because you're not going to eat it anyway, and I want to try both." Jill smiled, and continued eating.

Kris sighed and fell back into her chair.

"This is going to be a long vacation, right?"

Jill just smiled and switched place of the trays, putting her empty tray in front of Kris. Kris giggled, and grabbed the apple from the tray that had been hers at the start. Jill followed the apple with her eyes, following it all the way up to Kris' face, watching her bite it.

"Come on. At least let me have the apple." Kris sighed, putting her head to her side.

"I love apples." Jill said, looking like someone just stole her most precious thing.

"I'll buy you an entire bag of them when we get there, okay?"

Jill smiled and finished up the chicken.

"I wonder if they serve dessert?" Jill asked, looking back after the steward.

Kris rolled her eyes again. Yes. This was definitely going to be a long vacation.

* * *

**Hehe. I love writing Kris/Jill. Please tell me what you think :))**


	2. Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari

**Note: All names of drivers, the cars and facts of the track are as accurate as I know, some facts are from Wikipedia and other pages around the world wide web ;D**

Jill's car was actually driven by Gilles Villeneuve, Patrick Tambay and Michele Alboreto among others.  
** I have done some research in this, yes, but please correct me if something's wrong.**

**And note that _John Clark_ and the rest of _Jill's team_ belongs to me though, and is _fictional_, any resemblance is strictly coincidental.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. **

"Jill, Kris!"

Both the sisters looked up when they heard a female voice call their name. The saw Jess and Mike Connor coming hurrying towards them. They all hugged, even thought it only was a little more than a week before Jill had seen them. Kris on the other hand hadn't seen them since the airplane crash.

"How are you? Justin told us that you got shot?" Jess asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, I did. But don't worry, it went straight through, and thanks to Kris, I'm fine."

Kris smiled and shook the memories of Jill bleeding out next to the couch out from her head.

"So it's fine then?" Jess asked confused.

"It's still very sore, but a lot better." Jill smiled. She didn't have the sling on anymore, but she was very careful not to do anything with the arm, trying to keep it over her stomach all the time.

"Well, good. Come on, let's hit the road. Let me take them." Mike smiled, and took Kris' and Jill's bags.

"Thanks Mike." Jill smiled, and the four of them began making their way to the car. Kris noticed Jess slightly limping.

"Your foot still bothering you?" She asked confused and Jess nodded.

"Well, yeah, from time to time. Been walking a lot today."

Kris nodded understandingly, and Jess smiled.

"So, how's life been treating you Kris? I've heard you've had some hard time?"

Kris thought back of the last couple of days and sighed.

"Well, yeah. But I'm blessed to have a sister and good friends that are helping me."

Jess smiled.

"That's always good to have."

The four of them laughed as they got into the rental car, Kris and Jill in the backseat.

"Okay, prossima fermata San Marino!" Mike said as he everyone buckled up.

"Sì, andiamo!" Jill laughed, which made Kris stare at her again with a very surprised look.

"Do you speak Italian?"

"You didn't know?"

"No! When did you learn that?"

"She tried to learn it when she was dating that Italian driver a few months back. But her grammar stinks." Jess laughed in the front seat, which where followed by Jill hitting Jess in the head with her purse. "Ooow!"

"How long will it take to get to San Marino?" Jill asked, still laughing.

"With me driving? 15 minutes top."

The girls smiled as Mike pulled out from the parking lot.

"You're eager to get there?"

"Yes! Kris is going to buy me apples." Jill smiled, and once again, Kris rolled her eyes. Jill looked at her and said, with a serious look.

"You're eyes are going to get stuck up there soon."

"If that was possible, Kelly's eyes would have stuck there several years ago." Kris laughed, and the others joined in.

Jill smiled.

"That's probably true. She does roll her eyes a lot."

"I wonder why." Kris smiled.

* * *

Not more than 15 minutes later, the four of them stopped by the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari. Jill was excited as she jumped out of the car, leaving luggage behind, and she hurried up to the railing, looking out over the track.

Kris, Jess and Mike smiled as they followed Jill to the railing. There were a few cars on the track, practicing. Jill stood with a wide smile and looked over the track. She had seen it on papers, and she knew every turn, but she hadn't seen it in real life before.

"So this is that track you've been talking so much about?" Kris asked, standing besides her sister.

"Yeah! Look how he makes that turn! That's John Watson driving. Do you see how narrow it is? Especially turn number 7, do you see? 14 and 15 aren't easy either."

Kris smiled at her sister. She loved watching Jill when Jill was all up into the racing, because she looked so happy.

"Why is it called Enzo e Dino Ferrari?" Jess asked.

"The first test run took place 1952, and it was Enzo Ferrari who sent a car here."

"1952? I thought this was the first year competitions were being held here?" Kris asked.

"No, the first race here was held in April 1953, it was a motorcycle race. The first car race took place in 1954, in June."

"Has there been any formula one here before?"

"Yes, first race was in April 1963, but it was a non-championship event, and it was won by Jim Clark, driving for Lotus. There was another non-championship here just 2 years ago, and Niki Lauda won for Brabham-Alfa Romeo."

The trio smiled at Jill when she kept telling facts, without removing her eyes from the track.

"So why are they starting Grand Prix races here? I thought they had another good track here in Italy?"

"They have many great tracks in Italy, but you're probably thinking about the Italian Grand Prix being held at Monza. It was moved here last year as result of the 1978's startline pile-up. The very popular Swedish driver Ronnie Peterson was killed in it. But they'll be moving the GP back to Monza this year, and Imola will have their own San Marino GP."

"Oh, okay." Kris smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the others." Mike smiled and began walking over to the stables, followed by the others. Jill had a hard time walking in a straight line, since her eyes were caught on the track.

"Jill, you'll fall." Kris laughed.

"But it's Riccardo Patrese out there. He's awesome! And, look! There's Slim Borgudd!"

"His name is Slim?" Kris asked amused.

"No, it's Tommy actually. He's making his Formula 1 debut tomorrow. He's played drums for ABBA, that's something!"

"Jill, leave the poor men alone." Jess laughed.

They were still laughing and giggling as they walked into the stable. Jill hurried down to one of the cars, and pulled off the cover, only to reveal a fantastic red Ferrari 126C. Kris smiled when she watched Jill's face as she looked at her car. Kris remembered when Jill had called her, telling her that she'd won a huge race in Germany, and Ferrari had sponsored her with a car. And not just any car! The 126C was Ferrari's first attempt at a turbo engined Formula 1 car, and so far, Jill had done great with it. It was the only Ferrari in the stable, the rest of them drove Lotus, Brabham and Ford.

"Hey baby! I hope you didn't miss me to much Darla." Jill exclaimed happy and hugged the car, which made the trio laugh out loud.

"Darla?" Kris asked, laughing.

"Jill names all her cars." Jess laughed.

Jill was still hugging her car when she heard laughter in front of her, and she looked up and met the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys!"

"Don't worry, Darla hasn't gone anywhere."

Jill smiled and whispered _`I'll see you later´_ to the car before pulling the cover back down. She hurried up to the others, and Andrea gave her a close hug.

"How are you doing girl?" Justin asked, nodding towards the shoulder.

"Sore, but it's better."

"Good. You want some coffee and cake?"

"Yeah!" Jill said and hurried in to the lounge.

Justin smiled at Kris as she, Jess and Mike began to follow her sister.

"Hey Kris. Nice to have you back."

"Thanks Justin."

He held up the door for Kris, Jess and Mike, and then followed them inside. The lounge was a quite large room, with four big couches standing in a rectangle, and a table in the middle. There was a full screen TV by the wall, so you could watch the race from the room. There was a small kitchen in the room too, in one of the ends. The gang gathered up by the couches, and Justin served them all some coffee while John brought out the cakes.

"Two cakes?" Jill smiled happily.

"Well, we knew you were coming…" Andrea smiled, which made Jill punch her gently in the stomach.

Kris smiled at the girls fighting as she sat down next to her sister, taking the coffee from Justin.

"When's the race then?"

"Tomorrow." John smiled.

"Looking forward to it?" Kris asked.

John nodded smilingly, as he got himself some cake.

"Oh yes! It's gonna be great!"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Piquet." Mike, Jill, Andrea and Justin answered in chorus.

"Hey!" John laughed. "What about me?"

"You'll come second." Andrea laughed, patting his knee.

"Who's this Piquet?" Kris asked her sister.

"Nelson Piquet, from Brazil. Made his debut in Germany 1978. He won the British F3 championship and broke the record, and after that he switched to Formula 1, driving for Brabham. In the world championships last year he came in second after Alan Jones. He's fantastic." Jill smiled.

"You really are a geek Jill." Justin smiled, and Jill laughed embarrassed.

* * *

**I know, lot's of talk and no drama. But you know me. I'll give you drama, lol ^^, _But let me know what you think! :D_  
**


	3. Da corsa

**Note: All names of drivers, the cars and facts of the track and the race of 1981 are as accurate as I know, some facts are from Wikipedia and other pages around the world wide web ;****D I have done some research in this, yes, but please correct me if something's wrong.**

**And note that _John Clark_ and the rest of _Jill's team_ belongs to me though, and is _fictional_, any resemblance is strictly coincidental.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3.  
**

The following morning, Jill woke up as Kris carefully tugged her unharmed shoulder.

"Whaaat?" Jill asked sleepy.

"The breakfast is only open for another hour."

Jill opened both her eyes, and quickly sat up in the bed, wincing slightly as the movement sent pain through the shoulder. She did her best to ignore it as she got herself to the edge of the bed.

"Breakfast." Jill smiled happily, and hurried into the bathroom.

Kris laughed and began to get dressed from the towel she was wearing. Jill came out a few minutes later, also dressed in a towel, and she quickly changed into a cute, white dress, and she put on a pair of high heels. Kris was also wearing a dress and high heels, both of them knowing they would be on TV. Jill was being interviewed about a half an hour before the race would start. They finished off the makeup and made their way downstairs to get some breakfast. They found Andrea and Justin sitting by one of the tables, and they joined them.

"Good morning." Kris and Jill smiled, and Andrea and Justin answered with the same sentence. Kris hurried after Jill to the long buffet, and Kris couldn't help but laugh when Jill needed several plates to fit all her food. They got some coffee and sat down.

"Slept well?" Andrea asked.

"Yes." Jill answered happily.

"No." Kris said, grinning as she faced Jill.

"Why?" Jill asked, confused.

"You took the entire bed! I'm not sharing bed with you anymore, no matter how large it is. I want my own bed."

They had ordered a room for two, but they had gotten a king size bed instead of two smaller ones.

Jill laughed as she put the ham over her sandwich.

"Well. I slept well anyway."

Kris rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. Andrea was just staring at Jill's four plates, with sandwiches, spreads, yoghurts, fruits and vegetables.

"How do you keep your weight?" Andrea asked.

Jill smiled. "It's called working out Andrea, you should try it."

Andrea laughed and tossed her napkin against Jill, who let out a sad moan when it landed in her yoghurt.

"So how does the day look like?" Kris giggled, looking at Justin.

"There are preparations, test-driving and interviews this entire morning, the race starts at 2 pm. The race should be finished around, well, maybe 3pm.

"They drive for an hour?"

"Well, there are 62 laps." Jill smiled.

"62? Oh God."

"Then there's after party all afternoon and night, and in the morning we're leaving for Venice."

"Sounds great!" Kris smiled.

"Oh, by the way, we promised to call Kelly, I totally forgot about that last night." Jill said, looking around for a phone.

"Jill." Kris said, smiling teasingly.

"What? We promised we should call Kelly."

"First. We did not promise Kelly we would call, we promised Ella we would call. And secondly, it's only 9 am here, which means it's midnight in Los Angeles. That's not a good time to call a six year old."

Jill giggled at her mistake.

"Wops. Time difference."

"Yeah." Kris smiled.

"Ella, that's Kelly's daughter right?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I remember her, she's adorable."

"She's the best." Kris smiled proudly.

Kris, or Jill for that matter, might not be Ella's aunt by blood, but Kris definitely felt like an aunt. She had been babysitting Ella several times, and she loved spending time with the little girl. Ella had a while ago begun to call Kris "fun Aunt Kris", and it made her so happy. Kris couldn't help but to think of how much that little one had grown since the first time they saw her, when she came running out from the orphanage, crying because she didn't want Kelly to go. Not even Ella had been able to explain why she'd done it, it had just been something she felt she had to do. And Kelly had felt the same thing, and that's why she adopted her. Ella was Kelly's daughter.

* * *

A few hours later, they were standing in front of the track, where microphones and chairs had been put up for interviews under a big tent. Dark clouds were forming in the sky, and they all were just waiting for the rain to come. Jill and John where sitting both in a chair under the tent, and the reporter was in a chair opposite them. John was wearing his driving overall, while Jill looked fantastic in her white dress. Kris was in the background, and she couldn't help but stare at her sister. She was shining, and Kris knew Jill always shined when she was happy. And at the race track, she was always happy. Kris missed her back in Los Angeles, she missed having her close, but she felt good when she saw how thrilled Jill was about this, how much she loved this. The race track where Jill's place, and even though it hurt, Kris knew that with all her heart.

"I'm sitting here today in Imola, at the Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari, and I have the pleasure to be chatting with John Clark and Jill Munroe. What an honor! Most people know that Ms Munroe was one of the people that really had the odds on her side, but changes have been made, and Mr Clark is going to drive in her position. Why did you decide to back out?" The interviewer, Affonso Moretti, said and turned towards Jill.

"Well, I hurt my shoulder, and I need both my arms to be able to drive a grand prix, especially when a track is as hard as this is."

"Yeah, both shoulders make it a lot easier." Moretti smiled. "But I hope we'll see you in another race soon?"

"I have enough points all ready to qualify to Belgium's Grand Prix next month, and if I do good in that race, then we'll be heading for Monte Carlo."

"I'm looking forward to that. You were fantastic in Brazil, you actually won."

"Yeah. Good day." Jill smiled proudly.

"That new car seems to be working out good for you."

"She's a diamond, she is fantastic to drive, in every way."

"Sounds great. How do you think Mr Clark will do today?"

"John will do great." Jill smiled, facing John. "He's a great driver, but he does have a lot of though competition. But I'm sure he'll do well."

"John, who do you have to watch out for?"

"Piquet obviously, we've all seen him race, and I do not think I'll stand a chance against him. But there are many great drivers here today, and as Jill said, there's though competition out there."

* * *

The interview continued for a while, and after it, Jill and Kris found themselves in the stable together with the rest of the gang. Both Jill and Kris had switched over to team overalls, white dresses didn't really fit well among all the cars. John was out on the track, test driving, along with several other drivers. Jill was going over statistics with Justin, Mike and Andrea and Kris joined Jess.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was full speed at the track, all 24 drivers were eager to get into the first places. The rain was pouring down from the sky, but either the audience or the drivers didn't seem bothered by it.

Kris and Jess turned their heads away, while the rest of the team leaned over the railing to see better as Eliseo Salazar accidentally hit Miguel Ángel Guerra, who continued into the wall already on the first lap. Paramedics rushed to the scene, and he was helped out of the car, while the other drivers kept speeding around the track. Jill and Justin began to loudly argue when Salazar was allowed to keep driving like nothing had happened.

On the third lap, Alain Prost drove off the track, evidently his gearbox didn't want to function as he wanted it, and within the following 20 laps, three other drivers, Mario Andretti, Keke Rosberg and Jacques Laffite quit because of car failure. Jill and Justin were both wearing headsets, and they kept talking to John during the race. He was fourth runner up, and he refused to leave his place for the people behind him.

First collision came at lap 28, when American driver Eddie Cheever and Italian driver Bruno Giacomelli crashed into each other, but both of them made their ways off the track. Next crash came at lap 31 when two Italian racers hit each other, which made the biggest part of the audience moan loudly.

"Oh, poor Michele Alboreto!" Jill exclaimed. "This was his first race!"

Kris smiled at her sister who was so into the race, watching every detail with well trained eyes.

A few laps later, Eliseo Salazar spun off the track, and cancelled the race. And in the front were Nelson Piquet, Riccardo Patrese, Carlos Reutemann, and John held the fourth place he had, which he got after he passed Hector Rebaque.

Another few laps later, Jean-Pierre Jabouille cancelled the race, and Kris tugged Jill's sleeve.

"Why was he leaving? I though he was doing quite well?"

"No, he has only driven 45 laps, he's so far behind, he's not classified. I don't think he'll ever go back to be as good as he was, he broke his leg last year due to suspension failure in the Canadian Grand Prix. He's a fantastic driver, but I think he'll retire soon." Jill said, without removing her eyes from the track.

Kris nodded, turning back to Jess.

"Jill knows everything about this business." Jess laughed, and Kris joined in.

"Yeah, and not just this sport. Try her out on baseball too."

* * *

When the race was coming to an end, with only 13 drivers left on the track, people were getting impatient and the adrenaline could be felt all through the track. People were screaming for their favorites, there were flags being waved in the air, and the sound level was rising with every lap.

"How's he doing?"

"He's not going to kick Piquet, but he might make it into the top three." Jill smiled widely, jumping up and down.

* * *

And so he did. He beat Carlos Reutemann with a few seconds to spare, and came in third place after Piquet and Patrese. Screams of joy and a good round of applause was heard through the place, and a while later they all met up with John back in the stable.

"Great job Johnny!" Jill smiled as she hugged John.

"Thank you Jill! That was amazing!"

"You were great!"

They all gave their congratulations to John before he hurried out to receive his bronze medal.

* * *

Medals were given out, the drivers shook hands, and then someone popped open a champagne bottle, and the party had suddenly started.


	4. Venezia

**Chapter 4. **

Jill looked up at her sister and as their eyes met, they begun to giggle.

"I know, stop laughing." Andrea sighed, sitting by the same breakfast table as the sisters and John.

"What did you do last night?" John smiled.

"I danced with Piquet."

"You did what?"

"He asked me up and we danced."

"Are they laughing at that?"

"No, Jill acutally danced with him too, but they are laughing at the memory of me spilling wine on him." Andrea said, cheeks turning red.

John smiled.

"Good job Andie."

"Don't call me Andie."

John smiled and sipped his coffee in the same time as Jill put her head down towards the table, putting her hands over the head and moaning.

"Ooow, my head."

"How much did you drink last night?" John smiled.

"Just a bottle or two…" Jill smiled.

"By yourself?" John laughed.

"No, Kris and I shared." Jill smiled, as she took up her head and met John's face.

"But you did have fun last night?"

"Oh, yes." All the women answered united.

John laughed once more.

"When do you leave for Venice?"

"About two hours." Kris answered.

"Oh, so soon?"

Kris nodded, in the same time as Jill's forehead made contact with the table again, and when Kris and John began laughing she let out a loud moan.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls had said goodbye to the gang, and jumped on the train. Mike and Jess had taken them back to Rimini, and was now waving them off at the train station. Jill and Kris sat down in a booth in the train, and when they left the station, they pulled up maps and tourist books.

A couple of hours later, they went of the train into Venice Train Station. From there they moved on to the `water-busses´, so called vaporettis, and made their way to their hotel, which were located close to Saint Marcus Square. They were giggling and teasing each other as they walked into the hotel.

"Hello, welcome." The man behind the desk greeted them as they came in.

"Hello. We have room reservations in the name of Munroe." Jill smiled.

"Yes, here we are." The man said as he looked through his books. "Here. Here's your key. Elevator is over there. Breakfast is served between 6 and 10 am."

"Great." The sisters smiled and made their way upstairs to their room.

Jill unlocked the door and peaked in.

"Kris, we've got two beds!"

"Yes!" Kris said happily and moved past Jill, inside the room, and tossed her bag at one of the beds.

Jill smiled too and tossed her bag up on the other bed, and then walked over to the phone.

"Are you calling Kelly?"

"Yes, and she's gonna get mad, we never called yesterday." Jill smiled, and then told the operator in the phone to transfer her to Los Angeles.

A long wait later, Jill heard Ella's voice in the other end of the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hi Ella!"

"Aunt Jill! Are you it Italy now?"

"Yes, we are. How are you doing girl?"

"I'm fine. You were supposed to call yesterday, we've been really worried!"

"I'm sorry Ella, I'm sorry, we forgot to call yesterday. Do you have mommy there?"

"Yeah, she's standing next to me tapping her foot." Ella said, and Jill smiled.

"Can I talk with her?"

"Of course! Bye Aunt Jill! Say hi to Aunt Kris from me!"

"I promise. Bye Ellie."

Jill heard the phone being switched, and seconds later she heard Kelly on the other end.

"Hi, Jill?"

"Hi Kelly!"

"Why haven't you called before? I was worried!"

"I'm sorry, we didn't want to call during the morning since we're so much ahead of time, and then there was partying all night and we just forgot about it."

"Well, I'll might forgive you if you buy me something." Kelly said with a chuckle in the other end. "So how did it go last night? I saw your interview but then Charlie called and forced us to work."

"John came in third place." Jill said happily.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, really! He got the last points he needed to be able to qualify to…"

"Jill."

"What?"

"No statistical talk, okay?"

"Sorry Kelly." Jill smiled. "So how's everything back home?"

"Just as normal, Bosley's nagging about time being money and Julie and I are doing paperwork. Nothing unusual. But where are you now?"

"Paperwork? Charlie doesn't have a case for you? We're in Venice now, we just got here."

"No, we don't have a case, but Charlie was talking about some old lady with some money problem, I don't know. But no work talk Jill! How's Venice?"

"It's beautiful Kelly! But we just got here, we haven't been able to see much of it, just the train station and the Grand Canal."

"Is it as grand as it's name is?"

"Well… It's not small, but everything's relative, right?"

"Right! So, how's Kris doing?"

"You wanna talk to her yourself?"

"Sure!"

"I'll talk to you later. Take care!"

Jill smiled and turned towards Kris.

"Krissy, Kelly wants a word with you."

Kris smiled and jumped over to Jill and took the phone from her.

"Hi Kelly!"

"Hi, how you doing kiddo?"

"I'm fine! Hungry, Jill is stealing food from my plates all the time."

"I remember when we were in the academy, Sabrina and I always took extra much food so Jill could snatch from us and we still didn't need to go and get more." Kelly said, and shared a laugh with Kris.

"That sounds like my sister."

Kris could really hear Kelly smile in the other end, before she heard Ella's voice.

"Mum, the food is all black…"

"Oh! Oh, Kris, I have to go, I have food in the oven. I'll speak to you later, okay? Take good care of Jill and yourself now, and have a good time in Italy!"

"We will, you say hi to the others and give Ella a big hug!"

Kris smiled and hung up the phone.

"Come on now little sister. Let's hit the town."

* * *

About half an hour later, the two sisters were walking across the Saint Marcus Square, taking a look at the beautiful church, and Kris almost fell down as she laughed when a pigeon sat down on top of Jill's head. They kept walking down the small alleys of Venice. The women were giggling, laughing and nonstop teasing each other. Suddenly they found themselves standing on top of the Rialto-bridge.

"And now what?" Kris smiled, leaning against the railing.

"I'm kinda hungry."

Kris rolled her eyes and smiled.

"And I'm not at least surprised. But I agree, I'm hungry too, let's find some place to eat."

The walked down the bridge on the other side, and walked besides the canal until they found a Trattoria, where they stopped.

"Looks good?" Kris asked.

"Absolutely." Jill agreed, and they had a seat outside the restaurant. There was a lot of people sitting outside together with them, the rain had stopped and the sun had begun to shine again, drying up everything. Kris and Jill ordered in a bottle of white and pasta, while they kept talking. It was a lot of talking among the big amount of guests, and all the tourists and natives passing on the street.

Suddenly, the sound of a riffle being fired interrupted the peaceful talks, and people screamed and threw themselves down to the ground. Kris and Jill ducked for cover too, and while sitting behind their table, they heard the sound of a motorboat speed off. Jill was the first one to look up from behind the table. The first thing she saw was a man, in his forties, still sitting in his chair, with a bullet hole right through the heart.

* * *

**I did promise you some drama, right? Then let's start . . . ^^  
But come on! Revieeew! 0:D**


	5. Dove sta?

**To Kate, and the rest of you who's been asking;  
_"I love the name Lucas (Does that come from one of the shows?)"  
_No, the name Lucas is not from the show. Lucas and Ella is what I want to name my children if I ever get any ^^**

**Sorry for making you wait for a few days btw, I've just had a great weekend away from the computer, lol. Oh my good. BBQ, crabfishes, children games, skiing after a quad bike on the grass, gliding down a hill on a waterslide into a swimming pool with icecold water and then sharing a bath barrel with about 10 other people for 7 hours, drinking chardonnay and smoking, wearing a strange man's swimmingwear. Crazy weekend! rofl :D**

**Anyway. Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it, and let me know if you do ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

"We didn't see anyone or anything."

"But you are detectives, right?"

"How did you know?"

"We're Italian, we know racing, and we recognize racers. We recognized you Ms Munroe, and one of the officers said you've been a detective."

"True. I was a detective, my sister still is." Jill said, and Kris nodded.

"And Ms Munroe." The officer said, turning towards Kris this time. "We could really use your help."

Kris and Jill were sitting at the police station. They had voluntarily followed the officers there after witnessing the man had been killed at the restaurant. Now they were in one of the head officer's rooms, drinking coffee and talking about what had happened.

"With what?" Kris asked.

"You were in Hawaii not too long ago, right? I've heard you helped out when the Red Circle wanted Eric Nelson dead, right?"*

"Yes." Kris said.

"Who's Eric Nelson, and who's the Red Circle?" Jill asked.

"Nelson were, or is, the head of an international peace organization, and the Red Circle is terrorist group." Kris explained to her sister.

"True. And since you were there the last time they did an attempt, you know what we're dealing with."

Kris nodded.

"Yeah, I do. But how do you know it's the Red Circle?"

"The man that was killed was Henry Newt. He's been traveling all over Europe the last years, holding speeches about freedom, peace and rights. He's received several threatening notes from the Red Circle, so we're assuming it was them."

"If he's been getting notes, how come he was sitting alone at that restaurant? No bodyguards?"

"He said he didn't believe the threats, and he did not want to seem scared."

"Rather scared than dead." Jill said, tugging her shoulder, which immediately was followed by a loud moan. Kris took a look at her sister to make sure she was all right before turning to the officer.

"Okay, you want our help. But we don't know this town. We didn't see anything. How could the two of us help?"

"Well, I'm not sure at the time, but I know we could use some help."

"Well. There goes our vacation." Kris smiled against Jill.

"I know you rather help out anyway, you would have gotten bored and annoyed with me anyway after a few days." Jill smiled and Kris couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, that's probably true."

An other officer joined them in the office.

"I've talked to your boss, Mr Townsend, and he's sending your fellow coworkers here. They should be here by tomorrow evening. In the meantime, why don't you enjoy your vacation and we'll meet up here by this time tomorrow?"

Kris and Jill nodded.

"Sure, sounds good."

* * *

"What's on your mind sister?" Jill asked, pushing Kris slightly.

Kris and Jill was on the vaporetti, on their way out to Murano. Jill noticed that Kris was just sitting in the chair, looking out over the water, and her mind was far away. Kris jumped slightly as Jill tugged her arm.

"I was just thinking about the case in Hawaii, the one with the Red Circle. I remember how sad Bosley was after. He was really fond of Lisa Gallo."

"Bosley has a bad habit of falling in love with the wrong women." Jill sighed, and Kris agreed.

"Yeah, he has. But I liked Lisa, she was sweet, they were sweet. But of course, she had to be in on it."

"Bosley can handle it Kris. He's strong."

Kris nodded. "You're right."

"Come on, let's go shopping." Jill smiled, and Kris looked out, to realize they had reached Murano, an island that has been the home of the glass-artists since 1291, ever since the Venetian Republic ordered all of them to move there due to the danger their fires were creating. Kris was reading the guidebook she had bought, and she suddenly winced badly.

"What?" Jill asked.

"The people who lived here weren't allowed to move over to the other side of the lagoon, and if they did, or tried to put up a store in other parts of Venice, the government would chop their hands off."

Jill winced badly.

"Oh jeez."

The sisters kept walking, making their ways into the different stores and glassmaker-places, where they could watch how the fantastic creations were made. Murano is filled with glass jewelry, and they both bought a lot of necklaces and earrings. They bought some presents for the people at home too, and when the sky was getting darker, and everything begun to close, they found their way to the vaporetti, and went back to their hotel.

* * *

The following morning, Kris woke up by the loud noise of someone knocking the door. She opened one eye and rolled out of bed. She noticed Jill' bed being empty, and guessed she was in the shower. She pulled a hotel bathrobe around her and opened the door. She immediately broke out into a sleepy smile when she met the face of a well known angel.

"Kelly!"

"Hi!"

Kelly and Kris pulled each other into a hug, and as Kelly proceeded into the room, Kris hugged Julie and Bosley who was hiding behind Kelly.

"You're so early." Kris said, sitting down on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"We've managed to make it to an earlier flight. But, where's Jill?"

"Shower?" Kris more asked than stated.

"How can you be so tired kiddo?" Kelly asked, looking confused at Kris.

"What?"

"You usually don't sleep in."

"Kelly, it's just…" Kris said, turning towards her alarm, then panted when she realized it was passed two pm. "What the…"

She looked up with fear in her eyes at Kelly, before she took some quick steps towards the bathroom and pulled up the door, then stood still staring into the empty room for a second.

"She's not in there?"

Kris turned towards Kelly who had asked the question, tears forming.

"Where is she?"

* * *

**Damp da-da da-damp! Cliffie 0:D  
* Island Angels**


	6. Tempo problema

**Okay Jenni, this is for you, lol ^^**  


* * *

**Chapter 6. **

"You've been here the entire night?"

"Yes. I've been asleep. But I've never slept passed nine in my entire life. Jill's the sleepy head."

"Guys…?"

Kris and Kelly turned towards Julie, who was sitting in Kris' bed, holding a rag in her hand.

"What's that?" Kris asked.

"Chloroform."

"Someone drugged me? Again? You've got to be kidding." Kris said, burying her face into her hands.

"Kris. Has anything happened here except the shooting? Anyone acting weird towards you or Jill?"

"No. We're on vacation. Why can't we ever go on a normal vacation, without trouble. I'm so sick of all of this! Every time I try to breathe, something else happens!" Kris snapped, sitting down in Jill's bed, taking her yellow teddybear in her hands. Kelly sat down next to her friend, taking her hand.

"There's been a lot going on lately, but we'll find her."

"How Kelly? How can we possibly find her? We're in a country we don't know, in a town we've never been before. Jill's somewhere out there, and for what we know, she might all ready be dead."

"Kris, calm down. I know we're not really in our own element, but we still have each other, and you know that we're great together. Get dressed and we'll go out to look for our lost angel."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, they were sitting at a ristorante a few blocks down. They had asked in the reception at the hotel if someone had been to their room that night, but he said no. He did have a note for them. It was an envelop, and they decided to sit down somewhere and read it. Kelly, Bosley and Julie had checked in at the hotel when they arrived.

"Where's Ella by the way?" Kris asked out of the blue, suddenly realizing someone was missing.

"She's staying with Sabrina and Anton. I didn't really want to bring her here. I would love for her to see the town, but I can't just leave her in the hotelroom if things get dirty."

"Good choice." Kris said, as the waiter put down their drinks.

When he walked off, Kris pulled up the envelope and pulled out a note. She took a deep breath before she read out loud.

"_As you've might have guessed by now, we have your sister. If you want to see her alive, you have to let him die."_

"Him, who's him?"

"I don't know." Kris said confused. "Look. Let's eat, which you've forced me too, and then we'll head down to the police station and talk to the two officers Jill and I talked to yesterday."

"Good plan." The others agreed.

As they waited for their food, Kris was lost in her own minds. She couldn't help but hate her choice of business. She didn't want to go to the other side of the world, and they still ended up in a big mess, lives in danger. She wanted out of this. She had been with the agency for four years, this was enough. She wanted to do something else, something which didn't put her life on the line every time she walked out of the door.

But in the same time, she loved the agency. She loved kicking the bad guys' butt together with her best friends. She loved how close she and Kelly had become the last years. She missed working with Sabrina, but she had enjoyed working with both Tiffany and Julie. And they were all so different, but that's what made it work. She had never met a classier woman than Miss Welles, who really brought the glamour to work. It was during the year she worked with Tiffany that she had really gotten interested in more glamorous clothes. Tiffany often pulled her into stores and they always came out with too much clothes. Julie was as different as could be, a though ass, hard core model, stunning but yet so dangerous.

Kris shook her head. She had so many memories in this agency, she loved working here, but she felt like it was coming to an end. It was getting way too dangerous. She didn't have a death wish, and she didn't want to see her best friends - or sister for that matter - get killed. She had a feeling, that if they didn't quit what they were doing, soon something really bad would happen.

"What's on your mind?"

Kris came back to reality when Kelly nudged her shoulder.

"I think I'll leave the agency soon."

Bosley, Kelly and Julie all pulled down their drinks to the table, staring at Kris.

"What?" Kelly asked, grabbing a firm grip around Kris' arm.

Kris turned towards Kelly.

"I don't know how long I can do this. And there's always something going on. I don't want to lose anyone of you, I don't want Jill to be in trouble, and I don't want to be killed. But I know, if we keep doing what we are, someone's going to get really hurt. Soon. It's just a matter of time."

Kelly, Bosley and Julie looked up at each other. _How do you respond to this?_

"Kris. Let's focus on finding Jill. Then we'll sit down and talk, all right?"

Kris looked up at Kelly. She was right. She had to put focus on Jill first, then she could talk things through with Kelly. She was not looking forward to that talk, but she felt that it was needed. Even if she had all ready made up her mind.

* * *

About 40 minutes later, the group found themselves at the police station, or at the carabinieri as it's called. They walked up to the office of the two men Kris and Jill had talked to yesterday.

"Miss Munroe! Hello. I didn't expect you until later."

"My sister is missing."

"What?"

"Someone probably put a rag with chloroform against my nose, making me sleep heavier, and then took her from the room. I guess. I woke up when they knocked the door, about an hour ago. I never sleep in." Kris mumbled, moving into the room, sitting down in one of the chairs.

The officers looked at Kris, before introducing themselves to the rest of the gang.

"I'm lieutenant Rossi, this is lieutenant Romano. You must be Ms Munroe's coworkers?"

"Yes. I'm Kelly Garrett, this is John Bosley and Julie Rogers."

"Nice to meet you, and welcome to Venezia. Come on, let's get into the conference room."

The group moved over to the room next door, and they all sat down around a small table.

"We've gotten this note at the hotel." Kris said, handing the note over to Rossi. He read it and showed it to Romano.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

Romano went out of the room and reentered a second later with an identical note, and a file. He showed Kris the note, and she read it out loud, just like she did with the last one.

"_I know you've been guarded to watch him. But you have to choose. We'll let one of them live. The choice is yours._"

"Which man are they referring to?"

Romano opened the file, and turned to upside down, so the angels could read it.

"His name is Frances Colt. He works together with Newt, the man that was killed at the restaurant. Colt will be arriving here about twelve hours, and he's been getting several death threats from the Red Circle. Since Newt is dead, we've been told to watch him and make sure no one kills him."

"So… You think that if we stop their attempt to kill Colt, they'll kill Jill? But if we let them kill him, they'll let Jill live?" Kris asked, getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah. Probably something like that."

"When will they kill him?"

"I don't know. Do you think they will be foolish enough to try at the airport?"

"In Honolulu they were going to do it in the airport." Kelly said, and the others nodded.

"We can't let them kill him. Which means we have to find Jill before they try to kill him. And that means we only have twelve hours to find her." Kris said, sighing.

* * *

**Guys, this is all I have written, except a third of the next chapter.. If you have ideas or suggestions - please let me know ^^ This can take all possible turns, you know me ^^ I like unexpected twists! :)  
**

**- Agn.  
**


	7. Memoria

**Chapter 7. **

Jill blinked a few times, her head throbbing painfully. The pain in the shoulder was excruciating, and she looked down at it. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she noticed blood seeping out through her thin pajamas sweater. She guessed her stitches had been ripped up. But she guessed her shoulder was out of place too, because that pain could not be caused just by the stitched hole. Jill tried to move the arm, wanting to put it forward, but it was stuck behind her back, and every slightest movement sent so much pain through her. She closed her eyes hard, and bit on the rag she had in her mouth, keeping her from crying out in pain. She sat like that for a few minutes, trying to keep as still as possible. She tried to take a deep breath, as she looked around in the room. She was sitting in one of the corner, her feet tied together too. It was a completely empty room, and it was very moist in there, with water on the floor. Venice water in April is not that worm either, and Jill noticed her goose bumps on her skin. She was only wearing her thin pajamas; it did not help much to keep the heat. There was a small window, and she could see the water outside it. She carefully leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

She did remember being kidnapped. Three men wearing masks had come into their room. When she woke up, one of them were all ready leaning over Kris, holding a rag in his hands, covering her mouth with it. She had rushed out of bed, but in the same second, someone grabbed her from behind, and she felt the smell of chloroform before everything turned black. And now she was here.

Jill couldn't help but to think about her sister. She hoped they only had used a little chloroform, which would make Kris unconscious for a while. If they used too much, Kris could get chloroform poisoning, and even die. No. Jill shook that thought out of her head. No. Kris was fine. And by this time, the others should have arrived, and together, they would find out who was holding her hostage and find her before it was too late. At least she could hope so.

Jill looked around in the room. Well, even if she would be able to get out of the ropes that tied her hands and feet, she would never get out of the window. It was way too small, and besides, it was water outside. With only one arm, Jill knew she would not be able to swim, at least not far. Jill didn't know if it was the Grand Canal outside, but even if it was or wasn't, the canals in Venice are not meant for swimming.

No. She would have to wait, and see where this was going.

Sitting alone in darkness, being kidnapped by people you don't know who they are, in a country you don't belong in, there's not much to do than to think. Jill had managed to lean back, getting a little more comfortable. She closed her eyes, and as the world of darkness closed in on her, images of her sister came back to her mind.

Kris was wearing a blue sweater, and Jill herself was wearing a white turtleneck with a worm jacket draped over her. Her clothes were dirty from fighting in the sand. Harley had let go of his father, and the sheriff was taking care of them. Kris came down the hill, following the sheriff. Jill remembered that she thought Kris looked like an angel when she came down the hill. Jill then thought of tossing herself into Kris' arms. Just holding her, and never letting go. Then she remembered that she's the older one, she's supposed to be strong. And as she saw the worry in Kris' face, she couldn't help but to say _"what took you so long?" _instead. They had shared a hug, and then watched the sheriff handcuff Sam Mason. Jill then jumped in between when he wanted to cuff Harley. No. He's harmless. You just have to understand his mind. He's harmless. The sheriff believed Jill, and while they waited for the helicopter they moved Harley and Sam into the sheriff's car. Jill hugged Harley, thanked him, and promised that she would make sure that he would get to the place they had talked about, and he asked if she would bring a cake.

"Of course. A chocolate one." Jill had answered.

"Just like mother's." Harley had answered, before they closed the doors, and Jill and Kris jumped into the helicopter.

"Where are we supposed to take you?"

"Hospital." Kris answered quickly.

"What? No, Kris, I'm fine. Really."

"I want you to be looked over."

"Hey. Look at me. I'm fine. A shower, a good night's sleep and making sure Harley gets to that home, and I'll be as good as new."

"What was up with him? I mean, I thought he was dangerous."

"No, Kris, he saved my life. He's just a little behind, he's just been treated wrong. He just misses his mother. All he wants is to go somewhere calm, where he can fish, feed deers and just breathe."

"You're taking him to that home Kelly told you about down the coast?"

"I'll call them when I get home and see if they have any place for him."

Kris nodded slowly. She couldn't understand that Jill was back and safe, and not only that - she wanted the best for one of the men that had held her hostage.

"Did I get an answer to where we were going?"

"Go back to the station." Kris sighed, knowing Jill would not let herself get checked over. And she did look fine. She just needed a shower badly. And if Kris knew her sister right, maybe something to eat too.

* * *

Not too long after, they landed outside the police station. Bosley, Kelly and Tiffany where standing by the house, waving towards them as they stepped out of the helicopter. Jill hugged them all close, before they all walked into the station.

"You sure you're okay?" Kelly asked, putting a hand on Jill's shoulder as Jill sat down in a chair at the station.

"Yes, I promise. I'm fine. How did you guys find me?"

"Well, since Kris is so stubborn, she managed to convince the sheriff and his people to search north. And Tiffany managed to find an old Mormon trail, and thanks to that, you're here." Kelly smiled, in the same time as Kris handed her sister a glass of water.

"Good job." Jill smiled, sipping the water.

As Jill drank, she could feel her sister's eyes pierce through her. She looked up and met the eyes, noticing tears were filling up. Jill put her head to her side.

"What do I have to say to make you believe that I'm fine?"

Kris bit her lower lip, Kelly putting a hand on her arm.

"I… I don't know… I… I can see that you're alright, but… I thought you were dead. Charlie said that you didn't have a chance."

"He did?"

"You were held hostage by a very dangerous criminal and his two sons, heading for either Canada or Mexico through the wilderness. No one had seen any trace of you. Charlie said it would take a miracle to get you back alive."

"You heard that?" Kelly asked.

Charlie had not intended for Kris to hear that, he had said it after she'd left the room, when just Kelly and Bosley were left by the speaker. Kris looked up at Kelly and nodded.

"Yes, I did. I waited for you in the hall, remember?"

Kelly nodded slowly. Right.

"But Kris, listen to me. I'm here, and I'm okay. I was scared too, but I'm alright." Jill said, putting her glass away as she pulled Kris into a hug. Kris embraced the hug, holding her close for a long time. Finally her sister was back, and she never wanted to lose her again.

* * *

After making sure that Harley and Sam got back with the sheriff, they made their way back to Los Angeles. Harley would have to spend his time in the jail until Jill managed to move him. She had talked to Charlie all ready at the station, and he would call to make the arrangements as soon as possible. Jill, Kelly and Kris got into Jill's car, which had been taken to the station earlier, just after it was found. Jill drove, even though Kris protested. Tiffany and Bosley got into their own cars, and the parade of the three cars, and the sheriff's car, and an extra police car went down to Los Angeles. In the car, Kris and Kelly were asking a lot of questions, wanting to know everything. Jill asked them to back off, she wanted to tell them, but she had something else in her mind right now. She grabbed the phone, interrupting Kris in a sentence.

"Hi, Bosley, it's me. We're gonna make a right up the road here, we're just gonna make a stop on the way. We'll meet you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, I'll call and inform the sheriff so he doesn't get confused."

Jill hung up the phone, and then drove off the road when it turned.

"Where are we going?"

"To Emma."

"Who is Emma?" Kelly asked.

When Kris noticed her sister's sad look, she remembered why Jill had been out here in the first place.

"The girl with leukemia?" Kris asked, and Jill slowly nodded.

"Yeah. She lives just a few miles up this road. There's a diner on the way there too, I can borrow the restroom." Jill said, smiling slightly.

* * *

About half an hour later, the trio got out of the car, walking up to a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Jill had used the bathroom already at the diner they passed, and now Jill knocked the door. An older woman, quite short and chubby opened the door with a confused look in her face.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Jill Munroe. I was supposed to stop by with the other drivers the other day to see Emma."

"Oh! We read about the kidnapping in the paper, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Please, come on in." The woman said, welcoming all of them into the hall. "Are you racers too?"

Kris and Kelly smiled, shaking their heads.

"Oh, no. I'm Kris, Jill's sister, and this is Kelly, our friend and my coworker."

"Oh, okay. Please come in. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Please." Jill smiled, and Kelly and Kris giggled to each other.

They all walked into the house.

"Come on, I'll show you up to Emma, then I'll bring up something for you."

"Thank you." Jill smiled, and they all headed upstairs. The woman gently knocked a door, and popped her head in.

"I've got someone I think you want to meet here." She smiled, before opening the door.

Jill peaked in, finding the twelve-year-old lying down in her bed. Jill smiled as she took a quick look around the room. Every inch of the walls screamed formula 1. Jill found about several posters of herself, in or besides her cars. She saw friends of hers, and some of her teammates. There were also toy cars on the floor, she saw books about the sport on the desk and in the bookshelf. This girl loved formula 1.

"Jill!" She exclaimed happily, and Jill walked up to the bed. Kris and Kelly walked in to, stopping in the background. Emma looked over at them after getting a hug from Jill.

"That's my…"

"Sister." Emma smiled proudly. "And that's Kelly Garrett."

"Now how do you know that?" Jill asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm a fan." The girl smiled widely, pointing towards an album lying on a desk a few feet away. Jill grabbed it and opened it when Emma told her to. The entire book was filled with pictures, interviews and news paper clips of Jill. Jill smiled as she looked through it. Not even Kris' scrapbook was this perfect.

"Well, okay then, you're a fan."

* * *

They sat with the girl for almost three hours before her mother came and told them that she needed to take her medications, and those would make her fall asleep. Before she took them, her mother took a picture of all of them, and Jill shower her the present she had brought. The young girl was thrilled to get Jill's blue helmet, the one with white stripes, and the name "Jill" written under the glass.

In the car back to Los Angeles, Charlie called. He said that he had already been able to move Harley, so he didn't need to spend the night together with his father in jail. Jill quickly decided that she would go and meet him up the following morning.

"We're going there sometime after noon." Jill said as she hangs up the phone.

"Jill… I know you're gonna get mad by this. But…"

"But what?" Jill asked as she looked at Kris, who was driving the car now.

"I don't want to go."

"What?"

"I know he saved your life, at least from the very little I've heard from you. But I don't think I can stand being with him Jill. He was one of those who held you hostage, and no matter what you say about him, I wouldn't feel comfortable with him."

"You don't have to go Kris, if you're not up to it. I can bring Bosley with me, or you Kelly if you're up to it."

"I have to witness against Kingsbrook in the morning."

Jill nodded understandingly.

"Then I'll bring Bosley. He said he could. I don't want you to come Kris if you feel uncomfortable, and I fully respect that. I would probably feel the same if it were the other way around." Jill smiled, putting her hand on Kris' shoulder.

"I'm glad to have you back." Kris smiled, taking Jill's hand in hers.

"It's nice to be back too."

* * *

**For you who didn't connect - that was some missing parts from _An Angel's Trail_. What do you think? Should I put in more of these "memories" into the story?**

**Come on! Let me know what you think guys! Re-view-re-viev-revieeeew! :D**


	8. Videosorveglianza

**First off, I'm sorry about the wait. And then I'm sorry about this being so god damn short xD But I got stuck. Truly stuck. I have some of the following chapters finished, but I need maybe one or two chapters between them, so anyone wanna help, please send me a mail x'D  
And by the way - I have no idea of what Venice looked like in the early 80's. I was there last year, so I'm going with my memories of the town :D (difference is that I was there during the huge flood, lol!)  
Anyway. Review :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. **

Kelly looked over at Kris, who was sitting in a chair, feet up on another one, head down towards her knees. Kelly felt her heart ache, she didn't know how to help Kris or what to say. They needed to find Jill, and they needed to find her know. Kris was scared out of her mind, knowing very well they only had a few hours to find Jill. Kelly sat down next to Kris, putting her hands on Kris' knees.

"Sweetie? We'll find her."

"What if it's too late?"

"No, not yet. We still have 11 hours to go."

"I'm scared Kelly. I hate this. I hate these parts. I hate our job. I don't want to do this. I want Jill to return to safety, I want to go home to my beachhouse and I don't want to get threatened or hurt anymore."

Kelly looked at Kris, who, once again was crying. Kelly could feel the pain in her heart when Kris spoke, she did not want Kris to leave the agency. She knew that if Kris would leave, she would leave. Maybe not the first days or weeks, but she could not work in the agency without Kris. They were a perfect pair. Sure, she still had Bosley and Julie, but she had a feeling that if Kris left, they all would slide apart. No. Kris could not leave. Kelly would make sure of that. But on the other hand, Kris was right. Kelly knew it, deep inside she did. She had thought of leaving the agency too, several times. There was so much danger involved with this line of work, and she did not want to be killed, and she did not want to see anyone else she loved get killed either. Her biggest concern was of course Ella. She did not want the little one to get hurt just because her mommy had chosen a bad job. And she didn't want Ella to end up in an orphanage again. Kelly feared that Kris were right. If they didn't quite this job, something really bad would happen soon. It was just a matter of time.

"Kris. If you leave, I will leave. We need you in the agency, and you know that."

"Kelly, I don't want you to leave because of me."  
"But I will. I can not work in the agency without you. You're the glue that keeps us together, and you know that. But please. Let's not think about that for now. We need our focus to be on the job at hand. We need to help Jill, but we can't do it without your help."

In the same time, Lieutenant Rossi came into the room, holding a pair of videotapes.

"I've got the tapes from the hotel." He said as he put the first tape into the VCR.

They video showed the elevator, and it didn't take long before they saw three men in it, around 3 am. They had their backs to the camera, and before they stepped out of the elevator, they all pulled on masks. They left the elevator, and came back into it just a few minutes later. One of them was carrying an unconscious Jill in his arms. Kris looked away from the screen, not wanting to see this, but Kelly pulled her towards her.

"Kris, I know this is hard to watch, but we need your eyes too."

Kris sighed and kept watching the men in the elevator.

"Wait. I know that man." Rossi said, disappearing into his office.

He returned shortly after, coming back into the room holding a file.

"His name is Alexander Toulouse. He is a French citizen. He was the lead of a demonstration once, that's why I have his file."

"You arrested him." Julie more stated than asked, and Rossi nodded.

"Yes I did. Creepy man."

"He was not convicted?"

"He paid off some compensation for the damages and then he left the country. Obviously he's back."

"Do you know who the others are? Any known friends of his?" Bosley asked.

Rossi checked through the file.

"There's a few names here. Let me put the names in the computer, Toulouse's too, this file is three years old. I'll be right back."

Rossi left the room again, leaving the gang alone with Romano. They had paused the frame when Rossi recognized Toulouse, and now they continued it. They watched the men carry Jill out of the elevator, and they walked out of frame.

"Do we have more tapes?"

"Yes, we have from the St Marcus Square. The square is between your hotel and the Grand Canal, so we thought maybe they crossed it." Romano said, switching tapes.

They waited for a while, but it didn't take long before the three men appeared on the tape, hurrying down the St Marcus Square. The same man was still carrying Jill. They disappeared down towards the Canal, but due to the angle of the camera, you could not see the boat they drove off in. They couldn't even see which directions they took.

"How will we ever find out who they are, or where they took Jill from that?" Kris asked.

"Kris, I don't know, but we will. Rossi is typing out the computer read-outs. We'll find something in there. Keep your hope up."

Kris sighed and walked over to the window. She looked out, and through the big window, she could see the Grand Canal, all the way up to Ponte Degli Scalzi, one of the larger bridges in this town. Kris sighed. She pictured in her mind how Jill was put in a boat, and being transferred away from Venice along with the canal. Kris didn't know where Jill was, and she wasn't even sure that Jill was still in Venice. She could be far away by now.

"Jill? Where are you?" Kris whispered, brushing tears away.


	9. Treviso Aeroporto

**Since the last chapter took so long, and my fingers begun working, I'll give you chapter 9 all ready ^^,  
And, well, easiest way to get past writer's block is to watch the show, right? So I did ^^,  
But I'm sorry about jumping so many hours a head of time. It will all be explained, I promise ^^  
**

**

* * *

  
Chapter 9.**

"There he is!" Kris said as they ran through the public airport in Treviso.

"Tenere il fuoco." Romano said in his walkie-talkie. "Nobody shots anyone unless there is immediate danger. We need them alive so we can find Ms Munroe."

Kris, Kelly, Bosley and Julie spread out together with the rest of the cops. They all did their best to blend into the crowd. Suddenly, the gates opened. Everybody knew that people would come out any minute, and they also knew that since Frances Colt flow first class, he would be off the soon among the first people. Kris hoped for her life that there weren't more people than those three men they had seen on the video, but with the Red Circle you never know. They had gotten vision of one of the guys, but Kris knew that it was probably at least two more. She remembered Ober saying in Honolulu something about that if he fails, someone else succeeds. The Red Circle always wins. That's why Kris felt panic rise to the surface. They needed to find the other men before they killed Colt. But in the same time, she was terrified that they would stop the shooting, and the guys would get away. In that case, Jill was most likely dead. The other theory, that scared Kris the most, was if there were only two of them here. And if they didn't report in at a special time, the third man would kill Jill. Memories of their time in Paylon, the small town in Arizona where Kris' and Jill's Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul lives, came back to Kris' mind as she elbowed her way through the crowded airport. She remembered being so scared when Lydia had told her that she'd killed Uncle Paul.

* * *

_*"Aunt Lydia, who were those men? Who were they?" Kris asked worried as she grabbed her Aunt by her arms._

"_You don't know what you've done…" Aunt Lydia cried as Kris helped her to sit down in a chair. _

"_Why were they shooting at us?"_

"_You just don't know what you've done." Lydia said, and begun to cry, in the same time as Bosley, Sabrina and Kelly came into the room. _

"_They're both dead." Bosley stated as he came into the room. _

"_Oh my God… You just… killed Uncle Paul… and… others."_

_Kris couldn't believe her ears. What? What? They killed two men that were shooting at them. Not Uncle Paul. What was she talking about? Kris felt her tears begun to well up as she looked at her Aunt._

"_What are you saying? You're not making any sense." _

"_Mrs Danvers, what do you mean?" Kelly asked gently, just as confused as all the others. "Please, if we're gonna help you; you've got to trust us."_

_As Kelly spoke, Kris had a hard time holding back her tears. Lydia noticed the youngster welling up, and she put an arm around her shoulders. _

"_Alright. See, there… was a man… a prisoner... being brought here today by the forest re service people."_

"_Yeah, you mean George Camaris?" Sabrina asked. _

"_You already knew about it?" _

"_We heard about it on the radio." Kris answered quickly. "What about Camaris?" _

"_Well, those two men out there and three others kidnapped your Uncle Paul. It was this morning, it must have been right after you telephoned. And then they killed deputy Fellows."_

_"That wasn't Fellows?" Kris asked surprised._

"_Listen. They killed deputy Fellows and they took his uniform and they took over his office and those two men stayed in the office. And the other three took your Uncle Paul on a bus, and most of the women in the village."_

_"Why?" Kelly asked, still very confused. "What do they want?"_

_"They wanted the prisoner that the forest people would bring here today."_

"_Camaris?" Bosley spoke._

"_Yes, they wanted to get him out of the country before the FBI people came here and picked him up."_

_"You mean if they deliver Camaris, they'll return the hostages?" Kelly asked._

"_Yes." Lydia nodded, brushing away some tears. _

_There was a brief moment of understanding before Bosley spoke._

"_Well it seems like we've stumbled into a very high level operation."_

"_It also seems like we've rather messed things up." Kelly added._

"_Well you… it wasn't your fault." Lydia said, stroking Kris' hand. "You couldn't have known."_

"_Yes it was our fault." Sabrina said, feeling a bit embarrassed, especially since this was Kris' family. "But we can fix it. I know we can fix it."_

"_No." Lydia said firmly. "You couldn't, it's not possible."_

"_Why?" Kris said, tears still running down her face. "Why isn't it possible?"_

_"Because… when the three men took your Uncle Paul, they took one of his portable radio units. And unless that man out there calls them by four o'clock, they had instructions to destroy the bus and everyone on it." Lydia explained, crying out in tears again. _

"_No wonder this whole town is so terrified." Kelly sighed. _

_Kris and Lydia gave each other a worried look, before they hugged again._

"_Mrs Danvers, where have they taken the bus?" Kelly asked. _

"_We don't know. We know nothing about it, that's why we've done exactly as they told us to do."_

_"But four o'clock, that's less than two hours away." Bosley said worried, taking a look at his watch. _

"_And how many square miles of wilderness area to cover?" Kelly sighed._

"_Too many of it." Was Sabrina's answer. _

"_Unless." Kris said, a light bulb being lit above her head. _

"_Unless what?" Bosley asked, all of them staring at Kris._

"_You said they had one of Uncle Paul's portable radio units. Right?"_

_Lydia just nodded in response. _

"… _And you have one of Uncle Paul's other radio units here?"_

_"Yes, we always keep one for emergencies."_

_"Okay Aunt Lydia." Kris said, getting some hope up. "Do you have some old clothes?" _

"_Old clothes? Yes. Why?"_

"_Go get them." *_

* * *

That plan had worked out fine. They had managed to get everybody back alive and safe, and they joy and happiness that had spread through the town when they came back was something Kris could live on for the rest of her life. Now Kris snapped back into reality, knowing she needed to find her sister. They had been reading computer readouts the entire day, but they hadn't gotten anything from them. They were searching the databases for addresses of the three men that they had found identities on, looking for buildings they owned or anything like that. So far they hadn't found anything, and now they had to go down to the airport and still not knowing where Jill was hurt in Kris' heart.

Suddenly Bosley's movement caught her attention, and she realized one of the men they were looking for was just a few feet away from her. She wanted to jump on him, slam his head to the floor and scream at him, asking where the hell her sister was. But she also knew that if she attacked one of them, the others would know they would get attacked to. They had to catch them all at once.

Julie suddenly signaled that she had found the last guy. Lieutenant Rossi told everyone to hold their fire and wait for his commando. They needed to be sure that these were the right men, and that there only were three of them.

People began walking out from the gate, and the angels and officers saw Colt as he walked through the doors. He was distinctive with his long beard and dark clothes, and they all had seen pictures of him.

"Go!" Rossi said in the walkie-talkie in both English and Italian as he noticed how one of them grabbed for their gun. Kelly tackled him down, trying to be quiet so the others wouldn't notice. Kelly was wrestling him for a while, and during the struggle the other two noticed what was going on. The man in front of Kris grabbed his gun, and Kris tackled him from behind. They begun struggling too, in the same time as Julie tackled down the last guy. They all froze by the sound of a gunshot, but didn't have time to react. There was another gunshot being fired, but Kris was busy with her wrestling match with Toulouse. He managed to flip her onto her back and run, Kris got to her feet and run after him. She raced after him out into the street outside Treviso Airport. He had been able to make a bigger distance between of them since he was a lot taller than Kris. Now he made a stop at the street, and in the same time as Kris came out through the doors together with Rossi and Bosley, Toulouse pulled up his gun and put it in his mouth.

"NO!" Kris screamed, wanting him alive.

But it was too late. He had already pulled the trigger. Kris turned with her eyes wide towards Bosley and Rossi. She hardly noticed the other people on the streets screaming, crying and running away from them. Neither did she notice the rain pouring down outside. She just stood there, staring at the two men.

"The other two shots?"

"Romano took out one of them when he put a gun towards Kelly's side without her noticing it, and another cop shot the other one when he almost shot Julie in her head."

"But we needed them ALIVE!" Kris screamed, the pouring rain drowning her words. "We needed them to tell us where the hell Jill is being held! Now we'll never find Jill!"

* * *

***Angels on Vacation**


	10. Un'altra vita

**Chapter 10.**

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Jill was leaning against the wall, head leaned back against it. She was tired, and she had never felt this weak in her life. Her stomach was making loud sounds, which also were the only sound in the room. Except the annoying sound of drip – drip – drip – drip from the roof. Jill's mouth was dry, and her head was spinning dangerously fast. She realized she needed water, so she slowly moved over to the dripping sound. She sat back; still leaning against the wall, then pulled out her tongue and let the water dripping from the roof hit it. It tasted awful, it was probably water from the canal outside, and Jill thought to herself that she'd be amazed if she didn't get sick from this. But this water was better than any water, and she knew she would die – soon – if she didn't get anything to drink. A person can get dehydrated dangerously fast.

The cold had gotten to her a few hours earlier. She had been cold since she got here, but during the night, it had been a lot worse. The darkness had been in the room for several hours, and now it was light in the room again, which made Jill realize that she'd been her for over 24 hours.

A shiver shot through Jill's body, she had never felt so cold and so numb in her life. And her hands were still cuffed behind her back, so there was no way she could put her arms around her, to worm herself and protect herself. But speaking about protecting, she had not seen a person since she arrived. Not once had anyone been inside the room. She hadn't heard any voices, or no other sound for that matter. Except the sound of the water dripping from the roof, but that too had stopped since the drops now hit Jill's tongue instead.

"Jill. Stay awake." She whispered to herself. "They will come for you. You know they will."

She knew she couldn't go to sleep, or at least she knew she shouldn't. She wasn't sure if she'd wake up if she went into the darkness of unconsciousness. But she wasn't sure of how long she could stay awake. She had been afraid of falling asleep since she got here; it was too cold. Her eyelids where heavy, her entire body was numb from the cold, except the shoulder which still shot radiating pain through her body every time she slightly moved it. Jill closed her eyes, seeing memories sweep by. She saw Sabrina and Kelly, she saw Kris again, she saw Bosley and she even saw Scott Woodville flutter by.

* * *

She remembered sitting in the office together with Sabrina and Kelly one early morning, at a time that seamed forever ago. Sabrina walked over to Kelly and Jill who were sitting in the couches, and she was holding two glasses in her hands, containing something green.

"What is this?" Kelly asked, looking at it, very suspiciously.

"Lime juice." Sabrina smiled, pleased when Jill and Kelly accepted the drinks.

They had been talking, chatting and giggling nonstop since they came into the office, and now they all sat down in the big couch in front of the beautiful desk. They all tasted the drinks, and a second later, they all took down their glasses, looking at each other.

"Do you hear that?" Sabrina asked, putting her glass on the desk.

"Yes." Both Kelly and Jill agreed, putting their glasses on the desk too.

"Is that ticking noise what I think it is?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"I hope not." Jill said, rising to her feet, trying to locate the source of the quiet ticking sound. It didn't take long before she looked under the desk, seeing a huge bomb made mostly out of dynamites. The blinking red numbers on the bomb was counting down, and Jill realized it was too late to try to stop it.

"Guys, let's get out!" She screamed, grabbing both hers and Kelly's purse which were on the desk, Sabrina grabbed her purse and the three of them ran outside. Pretty much in the same time as they reached the street and jumped to safety behind Kelly's mustang, the entire building went kaboom into the air. They all crawled up into balls close to each other when parts of the building fell down on the cars and nearby places, but luckily, nothing major managed to land on either one of them. A few seconds later, the three women looked up at each other, silence between them.

"Holy crap." Jill finally spoke.

"That was close." Kelly whispered, in the same time as Sabrina leaned into Kelly's car, grabbing her phone, dialing 911.

"Hello, I want to report an explosion, at 8619 Sunset Blvd, Hollywood. Yes, everyone got out safe, but there's quite a fire going on here. Sabrina Duncan. Yes, we'll stay here. Thank you."

Sabrina hung up the phone and sighed as she faced her coworkers.

"Who did this?"

Both Kelly and Jill shrugged their shoulders. They weren't working on a case right now; they had been doing paperwork for several days. Suddenly, a car came to an abrupt stop, and they heard Bosley's and Woodville's scared voices.

"Oh my God, the Angels!" Bosley shouted to Woodville.

"We're okay guys!" Jill shouted to them, all three of them beginning to pick themselves up from the ground, using the beige mustang as leverage.

"What the hell happened?" Woodville asked, looking at the angels towards the building, back towards the building. Sabrina met his eyes, and a bad feeling was sent through her stomach as they stared at each other.

"There was a bomb, under the desk." Kelly said quietly, looking from Sabrina to Woodville, and then sharing a confused look with Jill and Bosley.

"Why Woodville?" Sabrina suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would you blow up the agency?"

"I did not blow up the agency Sabrina, and I don't know from where you would get that idea."

"You and Charlie hired us because you know that women have better instincts than men. And you thought you'd get away with it?" Sabrina said, her voice being ice cold.

Jill, Kelly and Bosley were just staring at the two of them, not understanding a word. Woodville and Sabrina never cut off their eye contact, not even when the police and fire trucks arrived to the scene.

"Which one of you is Sabrina Duncan?" An officer asked as he came up to them.

"I am." Sabrina said, still looking at Woodville. "Officer, can you please arrest this man?"

"For what?"

"Attempted murder."

The officer nodded and handcuffed Woodville. He didn't flinch, he didn't argue, he didn't break eye contact. Instead, a tiny smile spread on his lips.

"Angels belong in heaven…" He whispered as the officer took him away, putting him in the police car.

"Sabrina, what was that?"

"I could see it in his eyes." Sabrina said, still staring towards the police car. "I've learned to read people, and his eyes looked pleased, yet disappointed."

"But why would he try to kill us?"

"I don't know. Let's call Charlie."

* * *

When they'd talked to the fire department and police, they all went home to Jill's beach house. There they all made some coffee, and Jill called Charlie.

"Hello Charlie. No, we're at the beach house. We don't have an office anymore. Nope. Woodville blow it up. I don't know, but Sabrina's sure of it. Instinct. He's at the station right now, but he said `Angels belong in heaven´ when the cops took him away. Yes, please look him up once more."

Jill hung up the phone and faced her coworkers.

"Has anyone noticed any change in Woodville? What would make him do anything like that?" Kelly asked, still very confused.

"Don't know. But Charlie's going to look into it."

* * *

A few days later, they all met up at their new office, at 189 Robertson. Charlie had called them all just a few hours after the explosion, telling them that he'd checked into Woodville's bank account and found out that he had gotten a huge sum of money, and Woodville had spilled everything in the interrogation room. Evidently he had been paid to dispose of all the angels. What people can do for money. Now they all walked in smiling. They still had the bar they liked so much, but it was in the other end of the room. This office was a lot smaller, but more cozy, and the angels immediately jumped down into the three couches in front of the desk. The layout was pretty much the same as in the other office – desk in the middle, couch in front of it. A bar, but in this office it was on the other side of the office. The old office had been very decorated, maybe too decorated, and at least Jill thought there was a lot calmer in this new room. Jill took a seat in the chair and couldn't help but smile. This was home.

* * *

**Lol. I know this is sooo out of the blue. I was watching the pilot and wanted to write a reason to why Woodville disappeared and why they changed the office. And nooo, there's no way he retired... right? xD lol. _Tell me what you think!_**


	11. Padova

**Lol. I truly had writer's block for about a week, then everything just poured out of me. And yes. The story's done! ;) But don't worry, there's several chapters following this one :) read and review please :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Kris was tossing in her bed, totally awake. They had lost all three members of the Red Circle just an hour ago, and since Colt's plane had landed at 2:30 am, they all had decided on getting home and get some sleep, and meet up in the morning. They had all decided on it. Except Kris. Kelly had forced her to come back to the hotel, but she did not want to. She wanted to find her sister, no matter if she was still alive or not. She wanted to find her. She tossed in her bed again, catching an eye of Kelly who where sound asleep in Jill's bed. She had decided to stay with Kris until they found Jill. Now, Kris tiptoed her way out of bed, grabbed a pair of worn jeans she'd brought, pulling a worm sweater over her head, followed by a jacket, and then she pulled on a pair of sneakers. She headed towards the door, but decided she needed to write a message to Kelly. She jotted something down on a piece of paper and put it on top of Kelly's forehead. She then sneaked out of the room, being very careful when she closed the door.

As she got out onto the small street, and crossed St Marcus Square, she spotted a night open café. She walked over there and ordered some coffee, as she begun to pull out the files about the three men that had been killed an hour ago.

Alexander Toulouse was the man that had committed suicide. He was 46, lived all over Europe, but felt at home in Bordeaux, France. Had held many demonstrations and been arrested several times for making trouble in different ways. He had two know friends, and they had been identified as the two other men in the elevator – and the two other men at the airport. The first one was Tommy Sorensen, a Danish citizen who was very much like Toulouse, he had the same record, was a little younger though. They had held over 10 demonstrations together. The third man, an Italian citizen named Davide Lavoria, seamed to be out of the blue. He didn't have a record at all, some slight speeding tickets and had joined Toulouse in a demonstration once. He'd grown up in the Italy, had a wife whom he'd divorced and then two young kids who lived in Padova. Kris reacted on the name of the town. She'd heard that name before.

"Signorina?"

Kris looked up and smiled gently at the waiter who came with her strong coffee. She thanked him and accepted it. She noticed she was all alone in the café, maybe not so weird since it was almost four in the morning.

"Sir?"

The waiter turned against her.

"May I ask you some questions?" Kris smiled gently.

"Sure." He nodded, answering in a shaky but fully understandable English.

"Do you know of the town Padova?"

"Yes, it's very close to here."

"How close?"

"About 25 minutes with the train."

"Do you know when the train leaves too?"

"Not exactly, but they leave quite often."

Kris smiled, packed all her things, drank the coffee in a few deep mouths and handed him his money, plus a lot of tip.

"Thank you."

"No problem Signorina." The man smiled as Kris left the café. She walked down to the vaporetti, and jumped on it when it arrived about 10 minutes later. She headed up to the Santa Lucia train station, and walked indoor. She looked at the time schedules and noticed the train to Bologna and Milan left about every half an hour, which meant a train passed Padova every fifteen minutes. Kris smiled happily as she bought tickets in the booth, and she only had to wait a few minutes before the train was in motion.

* * *

On the train, Kris pulled out the information about Lavoria and his family. He had been the youngest of them, 39 years, and he had divorced his wife about a year ago. Kris smiled a little to herself, she liked asking ex-wives about their ex-husbands, they usually loved to spill every dirty detail and Kris hoped it was like that with this woman, who's named was Mona. Together they had two kids, two girls in the age of four and seven. Kris looked at the picture of the three females; all of them looked like typical Italians – a little darker skin, more olive than most western Europeans, black, long curly hair, dark eyes and strong, beautiful cheekbones.

Kris looked through the files again, looking for known addresses, but there was not a single address in the entire file, on any of the men, except the address to this ex-wife. She sighed and leaned back, suddenly realizing what she was doing. She was breaking one of Charlie's two ground rules. Don't start a relationship with a client or a suspect. That rule they all had broken, several times actually. The other rule was to always go in as a team, never go out of their own. And Kris was on a train, on her way to another town? In Italy? And the others didn't even know where she was heading? Charlie was going to kill her.  


* * *

Not long after, she walked off the train in Padova. She got a map and they helped her find the address to the ex-wife on it, and she begun walking. She was fully concentrated on finding the address so she could find Jill, but in the same time, she couldn't help but realize how beautiful this town was. Maybe it was because it was sunrise, but the buildings and architecture was just amazing. Kris definitely wanted to go back to this town during other circumstances.

It didn't take long before she reached the address she was looking for. She looked at her watch, noticing it was just 5 am. She shrugged her shoulders and rang the doorbell. This was a life or death situation. Her sister's life.

It only took a few minutes before the door opened, and the woman on the picture looked out.

"Si?" She asked, looking confused at Kris.

"Mona Lavoria?" Kris asked, and the woman nodded.

"Si."

"Lei parla inglese?" Kris asked, that was all her Italian dictionary.

"Yes, I speak English." The woman nodded.

"My name is Kris Munroe, I'm a private investigator from Los Angeles. I'm sorry about the early morning, but I really need to speak with you for a minute."

The woman nodded, and she let Kris into the house.

"Coffee?" The woman offered, and even though she already had a cup, Kris nodded.

"Yes, please."

"What can I help you with?" The woman asked as she poured coffee into two cups, then offering Kris milk and sugar, but she didn't take any of it.

"I… I don't know if you've heard about the shooting in Treviso a few hours ago?"

"No. Who shot?"

"Three men from a terrorist organization tried to kill a man named Frances Colt, he's involved with peace organization and stuff. The police and me and my coworkers managed to stop them from killing him, but unfortunately, all three men died. They held a hostage – my sister – and now we don't know where she is, and none of the men can tell us."

"Oh my. But how can I help."

"One of the men was your ex-husband." Kris explained carefully, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh, that son of a bitch is dead? Good thing."

Kris smiled. "You did not like him?"

"He beat the crap out of me and the children."

"He doesn't have a police record?"

"No, I didn't report it, I just filed for divorce and got out of there."

"I'm happy you managed to get out, not everyone can." Kris smiled gently.

"Thanks." Mona smiled. "Who were the other two men?"

"Alexander Toulouse and Tommy Sorensen."

Mona mumbled something in Italian that Kris guess was something a lady maybe shouldn't say.

"Anyway, now you're wondering if I know where the men could have held your sister?" Mona then asked.

"Yes."

"I know." Mona smiled. "Do you have a map over Venezia?"

"Yes." Kris said, pulling up her Venice-map. Mona took a pen and searched the map for a while, before circling an address on the paper. She then searched the map again, circling another address.

"This first is where he works. He has his own workshop, no one ever enters it, and it has a large basement. The other place is apartment, he rents the basement there too, so he can work down there alone. Check out these two addresses. Both Toulouse and Sorensen aren't from here, they don't know the town and they wouldn't know where to hold someone. I'm positive that your sister is in one of these two places."

Kris smiled happily, then rose to her feet.

"Thank. Really, thank you enormously much."

Mona shook Kris hand, following her to the door.

"I hope you find her safe and sound."

Kris smiled and then hurried down to the train station again. The train ride back to Venice seamed to take forever.


	12. Trovato

**lol, I just have to tell you. I had a dream last night that when I got to the computer, ALL of you had updated your stories and there was like 20 reviews to all my stories and I got so happy! xD When I woke up, I ran to the computer, haha. At least some updates and reviews but not like in the dream. lol. Getting addicted? Yes! :D**

* * *

  
Chapter 12.

Kris ran into the hotel, quickly greeting the man in the reception. She banged Bosley and Julie's door as she passed it down the hall, and then ran up to her own door, opening it and poking her head in.

"Kelly! Wake up!"

"Kris?" She heard Bosley's voice down the hall.

"Bosley, get dressed, now, I know where Jill is. Hurry!"

"What?" Kelly said, yawning as she rolled out of bed.

"Get dressed, I know where Jill is. Just hurry!"

"How can you…"

"Just get dressed."

Kelly rolled her eyes confused and quickly jumped into some clothes, pulling the hair up into a ponytail. They met Bosley and Julie in the hall, both of them yawning. Kris took the lead down to the street, and then hurried along down to the Grand Canal, where two police boats where waiting, Rossi and Romano in front of them.

"Morning Miss Munroe. Wanna tell us what this is all about?"

"Jill is either here or here." Kris said, showing the map with the circles. "Davide Lavoria owns the basements in these two buildings, she should be at one of these locations."

"Okay, then let's split up." Rossi said. Everyone nodded, and Kelly and Kris jumped down into one of the boats.

"We'll take the one by Accademia." Romano said, following Kris and Kelly. The others nodded and jumped into the other boat, and both of them sped away.

"Kris?"

Kris turned around in the boat, coming face to face with Kelly. Kelly was holding Kris' note in front of her.

"I found this. `Went out, I'll be back here soon.´ What do you mean out? Where did you go? How do you know about these two places?"

"I went to Padova, a city about half an hour from here by train, and talked to this man's ex-wife. She was happy to spill all the information."

"You went to another city in a foreign country, by this hour, by yourself?" Kelly said, eyes glaring out of anger.

"Yes." Kris said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! How can you be so stupid? What if anything happened? We wouldn't have known where you were!"

"Well, I needed to go out, I couldn't just lay there and sleep, do you seriously think I could do that Kelly!? Jill's being held somewhere and I needed to find her. Us two fighting in not going to help it, I know Charlie's going to have a fit, but I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to get Jill back." Kris snapped, then turning her back to Kelly, beginning to walk away. Kelly firmly grabbed her upper arm, making her turn back to Kelly.

"Kris, I'm sorry. I'm just scared, okay. It kills me enough that Jill's gone; I don't want to lose you too."

Kris nodded, she couldn't bear to look Kelly in the eyes. Kelly pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, and don't you ever dare to do that again. You could have woken me up instead."

Kris was just about to answer when they heard Bosley's voice in the radio unit.

"Clear house guys. No sign of Jill."

"Okay. We're almost at our location; we'll get back to you." Romano answered.

Jill tried to keep the hope up. No sign of Jill. That meant she HAD to be here. She had to find her.

"We're here guys." They suddenly heard Romano say, and the angels looked towards an old building, which looked like it had its glorious days about two hounded years ago.

"Let's get in." Kris said, taking the lead. She pulled up her gun and easily shot open the front door, hurrying downstairs to the basement. She immediately felt cold, even though the thick sweater and jacket she had on, and she noticed Kelly reacting on it too.

"Must be because it's below water surface." Kelly said, and Kris agreed.

There were about five doors in the basement, and all of them were open except one. After making sure Jill wasn't in any of the open rooms, Kris knocked the door to the locked one.

"Jill!? Jill, are you in there!?"

When Kris didn't hear anything, she pulled up her gun again.

"Back off." Kris said, and then pulled the trigger, shooting up the door.

The same second as the door opened, she saw her sister. Jill was lying on the floor, arms and feet tied and a rag in her mouth. Kris put her gun away and ran up to her sister. She noticed the blood on Jill's shoulder, but it had stopped bleeding already. Kelly yelled to Romano to call an ambulance, before following Kris into the room, kneeling besides Jill. Kris was untying Jill's hands, in the same time as she was talking to her. Kelly helped her untie her, and as she finished untying her feet, she removed the rag from Jill's mouth, before she put two fingers at Jill's neck.

"Her pulse is really, really weak." Kelly said as she took a sharp breath.

Kris finished untying Jill's hands, and then leaned over her sister.

"Jill? Jill, please talk to me. Jill, can you hear me?" Kris tried to get some respond from Jill, but when her big sister didn't give her any, Kris turned to Kelly. "Kelly! She's so cold."

Kelly looked at Kris a second, before putting the back of her hand towards Jill's cheek. Kris was right, Jill was cold as ice. Kelly looked at Kris before she pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around Jill. Kris did the same, and then they both comforted Jill, trying to give her some of their body heat.

* * *

Seconds later, paramedics rushed into the room. Kelly and Kris moved out of the way and watch the paramedics kneel besides Jill. One of them gave her oxygen and connected and IV while the other one handed Kelly and Kris their jackets and pulled a worm blanket over Jill. They talked to each other in Italian as they moved Jill over to the gurney, put her arm in a sling and covered her with several blankets. Kris and Kelly followed the paramedics out, passing Romano on the way.

"You go with her. I've called your coworkers, they'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you." Kelly said, following the paramedics down to the boat.

One of the men steered the ambulance-boat as the other man sat next to Jill, checking her vitals.

"Will she be okay?" Kris asked.

The man looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We just need to get her worm." He answered in shaky English with a very strong accent.

"Why the sling?" Kris asked, nodding towards Jill's arm, which now where covered under the blankets.

"Eh… How do you say…? Dislocated?"

Kris nodded understandingly.

"Suore? Sisters?" The man asked, and Kris gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yes."

"Americans?"

Kris nodded again.

"Don't worry. She will be okay."

* * *

Just a few minutes later, they all got out to the hospital. Jill was taken into a room, and Kris and Kelly met up Bosley and Julie in the waiting area.

"I'm gonna call Charlie." Kelly said, and the others nodded as she walked off.

"How bad is she?" Bosley asked, as they sat down in the couches in the waiting room.

"She's so cold."

"Cold?" Julie asked, confused, in the same time as she handed Kris a cup of coffee.

"Cold… We found her in the basement of the house, all tied up. And she was unconscious on the floor, lying in the water, luckily not face down…But the water was so cold, so she was so cold…"  
"Oh… But don't worry Kris; I'm sure she'll be fine."

Not long after, a doctor walked up to the gang.

"Hello. You're here with Ms Munroe, right?"

Kris was on her feet within a second.

"Yes, she's my sister. How is she?"

"We're getting her temperature back up, but she's stable. Her arm was dislocated, but we've put it back in place, and we've run her through x-ray, and everything looked good. She did have an old bullet hole in her shoulder; it did look like it'd been taken care of earlier?"

"Yes, about a week ago."

"That's what we thought. Some stitches had ripped up, so we've stitched them. We've moved her to a private room where she can rest. You can sit in there if you'd like."

"Please."

The gang followed the doctor to a room down the hall. As they walked, the doctor explained more to them.

"She's still very cold, and she's still unconscious. There's no saying for how long she'll be out, but when her body has rested and healed a little, she should be waking up by herself. I want to keep her here until her vitals and temperature is back to normal at least, then we'll discuss discharging."

"Thank you." Kris smiled as the doctor held up the door to Jill's room. Kris hurried up and sat down next to Jill's side, searching for her hand below the covers. She found it and grabbed it, careful not to touch the IV.

"Jill?" Kris whispered, stroking Jill's hand with her thumb. "I need you. You're safe here, I need you to wake up."


	13. Angelo venuto a casa

**Chapter 13**

The ocean was cold this day, and the waves were crashing up on the beach. Jill found herself wandering in the bright sand. It was windy and chilly, but she had gotten used to the European rain and cold, and anything compared to that was worm enough. Especially the Californian sun. She loved her life, which mostly took place in Europe, but just in these two years she'd been gone, she'd seen the world. She'd been to Spain, France and Italy mostly, but she had driven in Brazil, in Canada, Australia and so many other places. But it was here, in Los Angeles, that she felt like she was home.

She took a bit of her apple and thought of Steve. Oh she missed him so much, she never wanted to be apart from him. Everything had moved so fast with him, but yet, it felt so right. They were just perfect for each other. She had never thought she'd feel that way about a man, the only other man in the world she ever missed was Bosley, but she missed Steve in a completely different way than she missed Bosley. Bos was her comfort, her teddy bear, her uncle. Steve was the love of her life.

"Jill?"

Jill suddenly turned around when she heard her name being mentioned, and she smiled happily when she was face to face with her kid sister.

"JILL!"

The sisters happily ran up to each other and shared a hug, dancing around each other in a circle. They hadn't seen each other in more than two years.

"I've missed you!" Jill exclaimed happily as she hugged Kris again. "How are you?"

"I'm terrific, now!"

"Working for Charlie agrees with you?" Jill smiled as she looked her sister up and down. Kris was wearing a blue pattern skirt and a blue armless blouse on top. The white high heels were maybe not the best for the beach. Jill couldn't help but smile. Her sister had grown up so fast. She was not the youngster Jill had grown up with. Kris was an adult.

"I love it! But I wanna hear about you, I wanna hear about Europe, you've been racing cars, came in third..!"

"I came in third!" Jill laughed. She was so proud of that third place, because the competition had been so hard, and it was one of her first races. She had called Kris that evening, and Kris had been even more proud.

"Fabulous! Oh, oh, I gotta to tell'ya, I think Bosley's keeping a scrapbook, but he won't admit it."

"Naw, that's so sweet!" Jill smiled, and the sisters shared another hug.

"Oh, Bri and Kelly are gonna be so excited to see you!"

"Will you slow down?" Jill laughed.

"Oh oh oh OH! Tell me about the French baron!"

Jill hesitated for a second. The French baron. Oh. She had told Kris about him in a letter about two months ago, he had taken Jill out to his mansion, where they had ate a fantastic dinner, before wandering his garden by the evening, and then shared a wonderful night. That was something Jill wouldn't forget in a while. But she had Steve now, and he meant more to her than the baron would ever do.

"Let's go swimming!" Jill smiled, grabbing Kris' hand.

"JILL!" Kris screamed, burying her heels into the sand, pulling Jill back to the beach. Jill was amazed of how strong her kid sister was, she definitely had built muscles since last time they met.

"You are crazy!" Kris laughed. "Come on now, is it the French baron or is it the ski instructor?"

"Was." Jill said, proudly tossing her apple in the air.

"Huh?"

"Yeah." Jill smiled, nodding to her sister. "It's one man now."

"Jill? Are you sure?"

"I'm betting the rest of my life on him."

"Naw, who is he?"

"Let me tell you about him, he's in Europe, he's gonna be racing in Le Mans. He was so upset when I had to come back here. What's this stupid emergency anyway?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Jill asked as she pulled up the cablegram from her purse. "The cable you sent. Top urgent, come back, matter of life and death."

"I didn't send you any cable. There's no emergency."

"Someone says there is. Life or death."

"But who could have sent it?"

"I don't know, I was sure it was you."

"You know what? Let's get inside and call Charlie."

Jill nodded. "Good idea."

Kris smiled and put an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"It's nice to have you back."

"I've missed this place. And I've missed you! You look great."

"So do you!" Kris smiled, slightly pushing Jill.

Jill stumbled, before she pushed Kris back. Suddenly they were all up in the sisterly wrestling on the beach, rolling around in the sand. Kris sat down on top of Jill's stomach, holding her hands down, smiling proudly.

"Yey, and lil'sister wins again!"

"You're cheating!" Jill laughed as she struggled to get out of the grip.

"I'm not! Give up!" Kris laughed as she began to tickle Jill.

"I give up! Stop it, I give up!" Jill laughed, and Kris rose to her feet, giving Jill a helpful hand. Jill took it and rose to her feet. Kris began to walk up to the house, in the same time as Jill took a handful of sand and grabbed the neck of Kris' blouse, pouring down the sand inside of it.

"JILL!"

Jill grabbed her purse and ran up to the house, giggling, Kris running after her. Jill went into the house, grabbing a new apple from the table, sitting down by it while dialing the phone. A minute later, Kris came into the kitchen, wearing nothing but her skirt and a bra. She was shaking her blouse, looking angry at Jill.

"That was so unnecessary!" She laughed, trying to fake her anger, but failing miserably.

Jill laughed at her, while waiting for Charlie to pick up the phone.

"I'll take a quick shower."

Jill nodded, in the same time as she heard Charlie's voice in the other line.

"Townsend."

"Hi, Charlie, it's Jill."

"Jill! How are you?"

"Confused."

"What?"

"I got a cablegram the other day, which I thought was from Kris, but she tells me no. It says urgent, come back, matter of life and death."

"That's weird. I'll check it out. To where was it sent?"

"To my apartment in Le Mans."

"I'll see what I can find out. Can I reach you there then?"

"No, try the office instead, Kris and I will go down there as soon as we've changed clothes and lil'sis is out of the shower."

"You're in LA?"

"Yeah! Arrived about an hour ago." Jill smiled.

"How wonderful! Well, I'll check in on this, and then I'll get back to you."

"Thank you Charlie."

Jill hung up the phone and went into the guestroom where she'd put her bag. She changed clothes into a long skirt, white with big flowers on it, with two long slits in the front, making her fabulous legs show. She grabbed a blue blouse to it, inspired by Kris. She was fixer her hair when Kris came out of the shower.

"What did Charlie say?"

"He's going look into it and get back to us at the office. Why aren't you at work anyway?"

"I have the day off." Kris smiled.

"But the others don't?"

"I did all the paperwork on the last case so they let me have an extra day off."

"Nice."

Kris smiled.

"They'll be so happy to see you."

"I hope so." Jill smiled back.

Kris disappeared into her bedroom to get dressed, but the rooms were close to each other, and they both had their doors open, so they kept talking.

"The last case, was that the one in Las Vegas?"*

"Yes." Kris answered, slipping into a white dress. "It was. It was quite fun actually, at least parts of it."

"You mean singing with Marty Cole?" Jill smiled.

"Yeah! Too bad he was the bad guy." Kris sighed, still upset that one of her idols were the one killing people. She had truly hoped it was someone else. And she knew the case had taken its toll on Sabrina too. She had been through an emotional rollercoaster during that case. She had really fallen for Frank Howell, and she had pretty much crashed in the end. She had been quiet the entire way home, but when Kris and Kelly took her for lunch the following day, she had opened up. She would be very happy that Jill was here, and she could think about something else.

* * *

Suddenly everything switched. Jill found herself in a different place in different clothes. Kris, Sabrina and Kelly were standing next to her on the race track.

"What the hell is going on here?!" They heard from behind, and they all watched Paul Ferrino come running towards them. "Who is that?"

"Steve Carmody." Sabrina answered calmly, all of the looking towards Steve, driving Paul's car.

"What's he doing in my car?!"

A light bulb was suddenly lit above Jill's head, and she felt her heart melt a little.

"I know what he's doing… He's testing it for me." She said, nervously tugging her straps on the dress. Jill felt relieved, she had known all along that Steve wasn't a bad guy, he was no the one who wanted to blow up the car. He only wanted Jill's best. The big stone that had been stuck in her throat finally let go.

"He's bringing it in." Jill said relieved, wanting to hug her fiancé close, thank him for being the man she wanted him to be.

Then everything happened in slow motion. While he was slowing down the speed, an explosion shocks the track. Flames came out of the car, and Jill watched the man of her dreams being burned to nothing but ashes.

"Come on now, stay here Jill, don't look, don't look. Come on."

Jill could not control her body. She could hear Kris talking in the distance, but her focus was on the flames. Kris grabbed her firmly and pulled her aside, forcing her to sit down by the edge of the track, back against Steve. Kris pulled Jill into a hug, feeling her tears begun to fall as Jill began crying. Jill was trying to get away from Kris, she wanted to run to her fiancé, she wanted him to be okay; she wanted to see for herself. But Kris held her in a deathgrip; there was no way Jill could get out from the hug.

"No, no, no, no, no! Kris!"

* * *

*** Angels in Vegas part 1 & 2.  
Yees, both real parts and missing parts from "Angel Come Home" :) Hope you liked it ;)**


	14. Dormiglione

**Chapter 14**

Kris, Kelly, Julie and Bosley were all asleep in Jill's room. Kris and Kelly were sleeping with their upper bodies in Jill's bed; Bosley and Julie were asleep in the couch. It had been almost 10 hours since they had brought Jill in, and since no one had gotten much sleep, they were all very tired. Kris had tried to stay awake, but there was no way she'd manage it. She had been awake for a few hours, and she'd asked the doctor several times why Jill didn't wake up. The doctor just answered that her body needed to rest. She was dehydrated, and her body temperature had been at 91,5°F when she was brought in.

Now, both Kris and Kelly woke up when Jill began to move around in the bed. Kris leaned forward to Jill, stroking her arm.

"Jill? Come on, wake up."

Jill was tossing slightly, face shifting from worried to happy… to pain and panic.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She began begging in her sleep.

"Jill? Jill!" Kris said, rising to her feet, grabbing Jill's unharmed shoulder. "Jill, wake up."

"Kris!" Jill screamed, flying up into sitting position, eyes staring straight forward in fear.

"I'm here. Jill, Jill, look at me. Hi. I'm here." Kris said, grabbing Jill's face, pulling her towards her. Bosley and Julie had woken up by Jill's scream, and now Julie hurried out to get Jill's doctor. Kris pulled Jill into a hug, and held her a long time.

"What did you dream about honey?"

"Steve…" Jill whispered, crying against Kris' shoulder.

By the sound of his name, Kris immediately pulled Jill closer. She knew Jill had been having nightmares for many years, sometimes they came every night, and then it could go weeks without her having them.

"Ssch, it's okay honey. I'm here."

Seconds later, the doctor they had met earlier came into the room. Jill leaned back against the pillows, and Kris stayed by Jill's side, not being able to leave since Jill held her hand so hard. The doctor gave her some sedative to get her pulse down before checking her vitals and temperature.

"Temperature is still a bit low, but she'll be okay." The doctor said before turning to Jill. "How's the shoulder?"

"A bit sore."

"I'll send a nurse in with some painkillers. Try to get some rest Ms Munroe." He said, smiling to Jill. She looked up at him and nodded, giving him a short smile. As he left, Jill turned against Kris.

"You okay honey?" Kris asked worried, helping her to drape the cover back over her, before putting her hand on Jill's good shoulder. Jill nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital in Venice."

"What happened?"

"You got kidnapped, then the kidnappers died so we didn't find you, and when we did you were so very very cold… But you heard the doctor, some rest and you'll be fine."

Jill nodded, leaning her head back to the pillow. She winced slightly as she moved her shoulder, when though it had been put back.

"I'm still cold." She whispered.

Kris met the others eyes, and Bosley pulled a blanket from the chair behind them. The nurse had put several blankets there just in case, so Bosley took one of them and put it over Jill.

"Thanks Bosley". Jill smiled, in the same time as the nurse came into the room. She smiled as she walked up to the bed.

"Will I fall asleep on this?" Jill asked tiredly.

"Probably, but you need the rest." The nurse smiled as she gave Jill the painkillers, before leaving the room.

"How did you find me?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, how did you find her?" Bosley asked, suddenly realizing Kris hadn't told him or Julie, or Charlie for that matter.

Kris looked up at Kelly, who just shook her head. `Tell them the truth´, her eyes said. Kris took a deep breath and bit her lower lip, then gave Bosley, Julie and Jill a smile.

"I went away and talked with one of the dead guys ex-wife. She was happy to spill the information about the houses."

"You went away alone?" Bosley said with an harsh voice.

"I know, I shouldn't have. But I just couldn't go to sleep so I walked out and had the files with me and as I was reading them I noticed her address and the next thing I knew I was on the train."

"Train?" Jill asked.

"I went to Padova, a town about 30 minutes from here."

The room got quiet for a minute, before Jill turned to Kelly.

"Have you yelled at her?"

Kelly nodded.

"Good. I'm too tired to yell." Jill mumbled, eyelids were already getting heavy from the medications. "I'll yell in the morning."

Kelly let out a soft giggle, happy that Jill was a little more as her normal self. Jill looked towards Kris, trying her best to stay awake, but the medications were doing their work.

"Jill, don't fight it, go back to sleep. It's good for you. Try to get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up." Kris smiled, hugging her sister again.

"Mhum, but I'm still mad at you." Jill mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

It only took a minute or two before Jill drifted back to sleep. Kris leaned back in the chair, happy that her sister was back. She was able to breath for the first time in days.

"I'm going to call Sabrina." Kelly said, patting Kris' shoulder as she walked passed her, grabbing the phone.

"What time is it in LA now?" Julie asked.

"Around 7 in the morning, but well, Sabrina doesn't sleep anymore." Kelly grinned, dialing the phone. It took some wait, but then she heard her daughter's voice in the phone.

"Sabrina's house, Ella here!"

Kelly smiled widely, and the rest of the gang immediately understood who had picked up the phone. No one could make Kelly smile like that except the little girl.

"Hi honey, it's mum!"

"Hi mommy! Are you doing okay at Sabrina's?"

"Yeah, I've helped her with Lucas and he is really cute! Can we have a baby too mum?"

Kelly laughed for a second.

"Well, honey, I don't know about that."

"When are you coming home?"

"Within a few days, I promise."

"I miss you!"

"I miss you too. Is Sabrina there?"

"Yes, she's standing next to me. By mum! I love you!"

"I love you too."

Kelly smiled at the others while she waited for Sabrina to pick up.

"Hi Kell!"

"Hi Bri, I hope I didn't wake anyone?"

"No, we're all awake, especially me and Lucas." Sabrina laughed tiredly.

"Good, or… well, you know what I mean."

"You found Jill?"

"Yeah. She'll be okay."

"Oh thank God."

"Yeah. We'll be heading home within a few days I guess. They just want to get her temperature back up before they release her from here."

"Back up?"

"I'll explain everything later."

"Okay. Give my love to everyone."

"Of course. And thank you again for taking care of Ella."

Sabrina began laughing again.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"I heard what she asked you. I think someone doesn't want to become an only child."

"I'm not going to have a baby Sabrina." Kelly laughed.

"Maybe not today. Oh. Oh!"

"What?"

"Lucas' asleep. I have to go put him in bed. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure. Bye Bri."

"Bye."

Kelly hung up the phone.

"Sabrina sends her love." Kelly smiled to the rest of the gang.

"What was that about the baby talk?" Julie asked, and it made Kelly smile.

"Ella said she wanted us to have a baby too since Lucas is so cute."

Kris couldn't help but giggle, and she then took a deep breath. It felt good to finally smile a little. She still had the thought of leaving the agency in her head… But not yet.

_The end._

* * *

**Oooh, another finished story! I know I ended this in quite a weird place maybe, but if you have any questions about what happened next - just read my next story, lol ^^,  
Thank you everyone for reading it, and reviewing it! You're gold worth!**

**- Agnes.  
**


End file.
